


You Said My Name

by PontiusHermes



Series: The Emancipation of Credence Barebone [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Nightmares, Post-Movie(s), Sweet, non-romantic, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: The Original Percival Graves thinks Credence is dead. Credence isn't dead.





	

Even Grindlewald had yeilded to Veritaserum, and through that they found Graves. They all knew he would have resisted, would have died before willingly betraying any of them, but he was not dead. The man was unbroken, although weak and in pain.

They did not understand it. He broke readily enough, once found. All they had to do was tell him an obscurus had been destroyed.

They healed his body, but there was nothing else they could do. Picquery gave him indefinite leave. He spent his days in his apartments. He could not sleep. He grieved.

He had nightmares. When he slept, when he could sleep, he saw Credence being destroyed, over and over again. He watched and could do nothing.

~~~

The nightmare ended in a harsh flood of light and a scream.

'Credence...' murmured Graves as he awoke.

Halfway across the city, Credence heard his name on Graves' lips. It was the first time Graves had said it aloud, after.

Smoke-like, Credence followed the traces of sound. Too small, too quick to be seen, he flew over buildings, down streets. He squeezed under Graves' door. He wound his way into the bedroom where Graves lay, tired and sleepless and grieving.

'Mr Graves...' Credence's voice was the whisper of a thought, and suddenly he was falling, pooling into the body of Credence Barebone.

Graves looked at him, then closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. 'You need sleep,' he murmured to himself.

'Mr Graves?' Credence's voice was stronger now, louder, more there.

Tears were sliding out of Graves' still-closed eyes. 'Stop. Please.'

Credence knelt next to the bed, and felt the flash of a painful memory. Prayer before sleep. Mary Lou, with her whip. He drew himself back to where he was, beside Graves. 'I know it wasn't you,' he half whispered. 'Mr Graves? I heard them talk about that wizard. I know it wasn't you.'

Graves started at the voice so close to his head. 'Credence?' He reached out to touch the younger man's hand, and then remembered and stopped. Sometimes Credence didn't like being touched.

Credence took Graves' hand in both of his. It had always been the other way around. 'I was looking for you. I heard you. You said my name.'

Graves frowned. 'They said you were dead.'

Credence did not let go. 'They thought I was, but part of me escaped. And I found you.' He noticed the tiredness in Graves' features. 'Maybe you should sleep, Mr Graves.'

'Will you be here when I wake up?'

'Yes. I'll wait outside your room.'

Graves gave him some blankets from his own bed. Credence hugged them to his chest. They smelled comforting.

'Good night, Mr Graves.'

Graves smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
